Match making Sister
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Alice Swan has always known who the perfect match for her baby sister was to bad Bella can't see what's right in front her. that is until her Match making sister gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight.

"If you'd told me a year ago I'd be standing here at the alter white dress on ready to say I do to the man of my dreams. A man I'd known my whole life I would have called you crazy and more than likely stomped on your foot. But here I stood about to become Mrs. Jasper Cullen. Oh the Road hadn't been an easy one. No far from it. It had been filled with road blocks. Crazy ex-girlfriends and more Drama then I could stomach but in the end it had all been worth it. I smiled at my soon to be husband and remembered how it had all started thanks to a game of Truth or dare and my Very persistent Sister. A sister who at his very moment was standing at my side beaming. My name is Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen and this is my story the story of love and fighting for what you want.

A/N Very short prologue to show you wants going to happen in the story. Next chapter will be way longer I promise. But if you want to find out what happened and how it happened well you need to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

A year earlier.

"Would you two give it a break I'm going to lose my breakfast?" I tossed a pillow at my older sisters head.

"Hey." Alice protested finally releasing her lips from Edwards.

"Don't hey me you have a room go and use it I'm trying to watch this movie." I glared at her the movie Sweet home Alabama playing in the background.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous" I snorted you forget I've know you and Edward since I was born. I can't even look at the dork without remembering him running around in his superman underwear and then wanting to die of laughter.

"No fair." Edwards face was flushed red. "Your memory is way too good. I swear I was what four so you were 3."

"That's right." I nod.

"Come on lets go." Alice pulled Edward up and led him to her room. "We'll leave the prude to her movie." She teased sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and snuggled back into my blankets to enjoy my favriote movie which was coming to an end the two of them soaking wet in a thunder storm.

"Why would you want to marry me anyway." Jack asked Mel. Causing me to well up I always got teary at that movie.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." She said." Throwing her arms around him.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're watching this movie again." I jumped and looked behind me to see a smirking Jasper Cullen standing in the doorway.

"Don't scare me like that, and I love this movie."

"No you're addicted to this movie." He corrected sitting next to me and pulling my legs onto his lap.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought me and Edward were going to play pool but I guess not to busy with Miss Alice is he?"

"Oh you know those two I'd tell you to go and get him but I don't want you to be scared by what you may see in her room."

"Yes thanks for the consideration." He teased.

"You're welcome. Now shh he still has to dance with her." My focus went back to the TV."

We sat in silence as the movie ended and I wiped a few more stray tears from my eyes. "So romantic." I sighed.

"You're strange."

"You're mean." I countered.

"Maybe so, anyway those two idiots aren't coming out anytime soon and I'm hungry want to go grab some dinner?"

"Sure." I shrugged standing up and grabbing my coat, I followed Jasper out to his car and slide into the passenger seat.

"Diner Ok?" I nodded I'd know the Cullen's my whole life. The three brothers could be considered the bane of my existence. Jasper was the eldest at 25 He had just graduated college. With his masters Then came Edward who was 23 and just finished his bachelor's degree and then there was Emmett at 21 years old and done with his junior year of college year.

My family consisted of Alice who was 23 like Edward and me who was 20 and the baby of the group. . There was one more person that completed our little group and that was Rosalie Hale Emmett's girlfriend and one of my best friends. She was 22 and Emmett thought that was amazing because all his friends congratulated him on getting an older woman.

Me and Jasper got to the diner and found a booth. "So What are you doing now that you finished your masters?"

"Going to the police academy." I stared at him.

"What?" My heart was pounding I knew what it was like to have a father in the police force it was hell and to think of Jasper wearing that uniform made my heart quake.

"I've put a lot of thought into it and your dad said I could get a job when I'm out in six months." I took a deep breath.

"Of course he did."

"Bella I didn't want to hurt you I really didn't I know how you'd feel but this is where life is taking me."

"Congratulations." I swallowed my tears and buried my face in my menu never mind that I'd memorized the whole thing. Just as I was about to order my phone went off. "Hello?"

"Bella where are you?"

"Getting food why?"

"We're having a party at the Cullen's get your ass over here." Alice demanded.

"Fine." I groaned Party and Alice could never mean a good thing."

"Looks like we're eating to go we have a party to get to at your house. I informed Jasper as I placed my order and he placed his. A unsettling silence settled between us as we waited. I really hoped this party was good because I didn't want to think of Jasper in a police uniform.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewerd.


End file.
